


Mornings

by xDeathMelodiesx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom Phil Lester, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hickeys, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Sub Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx
Summary: ‘The raven haired man buried his face in Dan’s neck and kissed the silky, smooth skin there, “Morning baby.”Dan shifted a bit so he could get better access to the delicate flesh, a breathy sigh of content escaping his lips. Soft lips continued to move across the expanse of skin, Dan’s breathing getting heavier by the minute. He could feel himself grow in his underwear, arousal beginning to pool in his abdomen.’~Basically just fluffy, mildly kinky, morning smut
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Mornings

Warm sunlight streamed into the bedroom, temporarily blinding Phil as his blue eyes adjusted to the light. His lashes fluttered as he blinked away the remnants of sleep and faint memories of dreams. Heat radiated from the figure in his arms, limbs under the bright, colorful duvet. The world came into focus and Phil glanced at his lover who was fast asleep in his arms. Messy, curly locks were strewn across the robin’s egg blue pillow, framing Dan’s sleeping face. The younger looked so peaceful, eyes gently closed, pink lips slightly puckered as he let out light breaths. 

Phil carefully raised a hand and swept a strand of dark hair away from Dan’s forehead, admiring the sleeping beauty. The pads of his fingers brushed over peach-soft cheeks, gently caressing them with a ghost of a touch. Phil could see movement beneath Dan’s eyelids, signaling that he was on the brink of waking up. 

Long lashes fluttered open to reveal gorgeous mocha eyes, still misty from sleep. Dan’s brows furrowed as he slowly woke up, Phil watching him with a loving stare. 

“Mmm,” Dan moaned out, rolling over and stretching his arms. “Good morning love.”

The raven haired man buried his face in Dan’s neck and kissed the silky, smooth skin there, “Morning baby.”

Dan shifted a bit so he could get better access to the delicate flesh, a breathy sigh of content escaping his lips. Soft lips continued to move across the expanse of skin, Dan’s breathing getting heavier by the minute. He could feel himself grow in his underwear, arousal beginning to pool in his abdomen. 

“Phil...” he all but whined, arms reaching up to pull Phil’s face away. 

The elder pulled back, confused. Dan draped both an arm around his neck and pulled him forward, locking their lips in a passionate but gentle kiss. His arms automatically went for Dan’s hips, wrapping themselves around the bare skin, feeling the waistband of Dan’s boxers brush against his forearms. Phil slipped his tongue between their lips, licking at Dan’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. 

He complied, letting their tongues tangle together. Phil moved closer, eliminating any distance between them and Dan could feel his growing erection against his thigh. 

Phil rolled them over, pinning Dan to the mattress, never once breaking their kiss. Eventually, they had to pull away for air and Phil took the opportunity to kiss down his jawline, shoulders and collarbones. Gently, almost cautiously, Phil grazed his teeth along Dan’s creamy skin, feeling the shudder than ran through Dan’s body. 

“Please...” he whispered, cock swelling from the contact. 

Phil bit down hard on his clavicle, a whimper escaping his plump lips. “What do you want baby? Use your words for Daddy.” 

“Daddy... Please, wanna suck you off so badly. I want your big cock in my mouth and your hot come down my throat. I want you to fuck my face, please.”

Those words went straight to Phil’s dick, throbbing and aching at Dan’s obedience. “Go ahead,” he murmured.

Dan immediately pushed Phil onto his back, earning him a warning but he just wanted to make his daddy feel good. Slowly, he trailed kisses down Phil’s smooth chest and hipbones, gazing up at the older man through long eyelashes. He could feel the little tremors coming from Phil from the anticipation. 

Dan licked a stripe from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the swollen head of Phil’s cock. Almost instantly, Phil’s hands were in his hair, gingerly tugging at his brown curls making Dan moan. 

“Ah, you want Daddy to fuck your pretty little mouth hard and, _mmm_ , rough baby boy?” Phil asked breathily, crying out when Dan began moving down, swallowing his cock greedily.

Briefly, Dan pulled off, panting, and whimpered when he felt Phil tug at his hair once more, “Please, Daddy, please.”

With Dan’s consent, Phil bucked his hips up, the younger’s jaw and throat relaxing as he took Phil deeper. The faint tickle of his barely existent gag reflex lingered in the back of his throat but he ignored it in favor of sucking his boyfriend off. 

Phil moaned deep in his throat, Dan doing the same around his member, sending waves of pleasure up his body. He bit down on his bottom lip, roughly pushing his hips up into Dan’s hot mouth. 

“You’re so good for Daddy, aren’t you? My pretty boy is looking so good and doing so well for me. You’re so perfect angel.”

Dan shuddered at the praise, spit dripping from his lips as Phil fucked his mouth. His lips were red and swollen, cheeks a dark pink and his chocolate eyes were filled with lust. 

“Close, so close,” Phil muttered, loosening his grip on Dan’s hair and slowing his hips down.

Dan took control and sucked harshly, hollowing out his cheeks. Phil cried out and hot ribbons of come painted his tongue, filling his mouth with bitter fluid. 

Phil’s hands gripped the bedsheets tightly, his whole body shaking as the intense feeling of euphoria washed over him. “Dan,” he whimpered.

He was panting by the time his climax was over, sweat lightly settling on him. Dan pulled off, swallowing with a look of distaste. “You didn’t have to swallow, I know you hate it.”

The younger just shrugged, “I wanted to.”

“Now, can I take care of you bunny?”

“Yes please Daddy.”

“Turn over and get on your knees sweetheart,” Phil ordered, Dan obeying as soon as the commands left his lips.

He bowed his head and waited patiently for his daddy to do something. Then, Phil licked a stripe along his entrance, eliciting a loud moan from the younger. Dan’s hands curled, gripping the sheets tightly.

Phil’s tongue dipped in, licking at his walls and clawing a deep groan from the back of his throat. “D-daddy, so good, ah!”

Sweat formed and glistened on his back, the taste of salt touching Phil’s tongue but the older kept working, taking in all the noises of pleasure that trickled out of Dan’s mouth. He reached a hand around and grasped Dan’s cock, slowly running his hand up and down and he lapped at Dan’s hole. 

“More,” Dan begged, mind lost in lust.

Hearing that request, Phil sped his hand up and dragged his mouth away from Dan’s entrance. The younger whines at the lose but it quickly turned into a yelp when he felt a sharp nip at the inside of his thigh. 

Phil wrapped his lips around the milky skin of his boyfriend’s thigh, bit down and pulled gently. A particularly loud gasp fell from strawberry lips. 

The coil in Dan’s abdomen tightened and it released as Phil brushed his thumb over his slit, biting down hard on his thighs. Burning hot ecstasy courses through his body, moan after moan pouring from his mouth as his orgasm rushed through him. Panting, he collapsed. Phil chuckled softly and trailed kisses up his back, grinning at the shiver when he kissed Dan’s neck.

“You made quite a mess, love,” he mumbled, hands gently running down Dan’s marked and abused thighs. “What do you say we go take a bath, clean all this up and watch some anime?”

“Mmm, sounds great. Help me up though? Pretty sure my limbs are jelly at this point.”

They laughed and Phil hauled him up, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s currently 2 am and what am I doing?? Writing this instead of sleeping so yay. Also, happy new year y’all!! Hopefully this year will be better than the emotional, disastrous train wreck that was 2019. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and lemme know what you think!


End file.
